<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel and the Frog by gypsyweaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821351">The Angel and the Frog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyweaver/pseuds/gypsyweaver'>gypsyweaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tale of Crowns and Coins [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Ligur (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Backstory, Florida, Hastur is now Florida man and you can't stop me, Hastur-centric (Good Omens), Ligur Lives (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Plot, Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyweaver/pseuds/gypsyweaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hastur and Ligur are (finally) going to be reunited. Beelzebub recorporates Ligur, and remembers Hastur's depressing time alone and the succor that Hell tried to give him. Hastur's existence without Ligur has become hollow, but Ligur fears that his husband won't want him back as an angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Hastur (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Ligur, Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tale of Crowns and Coins [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel and the Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelfPerson/gifts">ShelfPerson</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: No smut, some swearing, graphic description of a nasty house</p><p>I think that's everything? Let me know if I missed anything.</p><p>This is a part of a series! Do not start here! It won't make sense!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beelzebub’s shoes crunched on gravel as they appeared in Florida. The sun was setting behind them, and they wondered if they’d truly been gone for just those few hours.</p><p>The scent of the ocean enveloped them, along with the chirping of the frogs. The green smell of the subtropics mixed with the petrichlor of coming rain. The thunderheads rolled in from over the ocean, and lightning sparked from cloud to cloud.</p><p>In Florida, like in Louisiana, the rain was always coming.</p><p>A bolt of silvery-violet lightning touched down a respectful distance from Beelzebub. Closer than he usually did, and the electricity tingled through their skin. They wondered if it was intentional as Gabriel crunched across the gravel to them.</p><p>“Nice house,” he said.</p><p>“It is,” they agreed. “I built it.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yes,” they said, with a smile. “Have you ever...have you ever seen what Hastur thinks a car looks like?”</p><p>“No,” he laughed. “I can’t say that I have.”</p><p>He reached for their hand, and the last of his electricity discharged into their skin. They gasped, and he pulled his hand back.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said.</p><p>“Don’t be. It was nice.”</p><p>The house before them looked like a nice beach house. West-facing, plenty of windows, and sided with fragrant cedar. The storm shutters were black, as was the wraparound porch leading up to the bright red door.</p><p>Beelzebub had designed it and willed it into existence two years prior. Even if Gabriel had not, they’d seen Hastur and Ligur’s attempts at making an automobile. So, they decided to make Hastur’s house for him.</p><p>The house was on solid ground, but there was a steep drop to the beach and the sea behind. The large back deck overlooked that drop, and a set of stairs zigzagged down the steep face, to the sand and the ocean.</p><p>Hastur’s nearest neighbors were a mile away in either direction. Beelzebub knew where he’d be. On his back deck, watching the storm roll in.</p><p>Slowly, they drew the ball of light that was Ligur’s essence from their pocket. They watched it roll off of their open palm, slip to the gravel, and splash. Ligur rose from that golden splash, his essence healthy and uncorrupted.</p><p>He faced Beelzebub, blinking. “It’s...so lovely here.”</p><p>“Turn around. See the house,” they said.</p><p>He did, and gasped. “It’s...perfect. He’s living like a human, now?”</p><p>“With all the creature comforts that I can give him,” Beelzebub said. “He’s...in a bad way. We should get started. The sooner he has you back, the better.”</p><p>“But...I’m...”</p><p>“Discorporated,” Beelzebub finished for him. “Not for long.”</p><p>Healing an angel was not so different from healing a demon. They were made of the same base components. They wrapped Ligur’s soul in bone, nerve, muscle, and skin. They made the blood that would course through his veins and the hair that grew from his scalp. His fingernails and his toenails, and the gold flecks in his eyes. His wings sprouted feathers and they grew in, white as snow.</p><p>They gave him his usual Effort. He’d be needing that tonight.</p><p>The whole process took about ten minutes. Ligur looked down at himself.</p><p>“The gravel’s sharp, boss,” he said.</p><p>“And there are mosquitoes,” Beelzebub agreed. “Best not to leave you naked.”</p><p>So then, they clothed him. He liked leather, heavy cotton, and raw silk, in dark colors. So, they gave it to him. Black trousers in thick corduroy, black raw silk shirt, and a fine leather half-trench. Black socks and black boots. His hair, much longer than he’d had it as a demon, they bound behind him in a silk ribbon. That left him with a puffy tail that reached the middle of his back.</p><p>Beelzebub finished by creating a mirror, full length, so that Ligur could check their work.</p><p>“But...” he started. He touched the glass, and then looked away. His eyes found Beelzebub’s. “I’m an angel...”</p><p>His wings drooped, and he looked at the gravel beneath their feet.</p><p>“Do you think that would matter to him?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>“We Fell...nearly at the same time,” he replied. “He loves Ligur...he barely knew Yomiel.”</p><p>“You’re Ligur, not Yomiel,” they replied.</p><p>“I’m an angel.”</p><p>“In form only,” Beelzebub said. “I married the two of you over four thousand years ago, and those vows stick. I know you remember them.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You said ‘until the end of time, come whatever may.’”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“So did he,” Beelzebub said. “This is what came. I promise you, he’d want you if you came back as a talking turnip. Come on. He’s waiting.”</p><p>Beelzebub grabbed Ligur’s hand so that there would be no further arguments. They could feel Gabriel following them, a large and silent ghost--but a very welcome presence.</p><p>The last time that they had visited Hastur, it had been Christmas. They’d visited his first Christmas alone, and they visited for the last one. They were the only demon that ever visited, as Hastur couldn’t dismiss them as he dismissed lesser demons.</p><p>The house had looked the same at Christmas as it had when Beelzebub made it, except that it needed cleaning. Beelzebub did that for him, using miracles to scour ancient crust from pans and to send his rubbish to the dump. They’d fixed his clothes for him and cared for him as best they could.</p><p>In the beginning, after they settled Hastur in his new house, Beelzebub had assigned Erik to keep an eye on him. Unfortunately, Hastur kept discorporating him. Erik was reassigned after the third time.</p><p>Asmodeus, in a fit of well-meaning, had sent along a Hellhound, but Hastur had returned it. He didn’t want a dog. Though he didn’t harm the creature, which Asmodeus and Beelzebub agreed was promising.</p><p>At both Christmases, they’d made repairs and cleaned. They’d mended his clothes and the furniture that he’d broken in a rage. And they’d even hung twinkle lights outside and put up a tree inside. They brought cards from all of the Princes, and gifts from several. They’d brought food for him, candy and liquor from Russia.</p><p>The two of them had passed a mostly pleasant evening, and Beelzebub left just after the sun rose.</p><p>The next year, Beelzebub had gathered together all of the pictures that the other demons had of Hastur and Ligur together, and framed them for Hastur. He wept over them, running his fingers over Ligur’s face, over the eyes he’d never see again, and the lips he’d never kiss.</p><p>Because Beelzebub created the house, they could sense its state, and what was inside. Once again, it was a mess. Dirty dishes and dirty laundry everywhere. Smears of filth on the walls. Stained upholstery and the stench of demonic misery in every room.</p><p>The bathroom alone was a nightmare. The kitchen was fetid and infested.</p><p>This would not do. Hastur would be bringing Ligur home, and it would not do at all for the house to be filthy.</p><p>They began the necessary miracles to clean the place up. First a quick miracle to silence their work. And then, the house fairly exploded with activity. Stains vanished, and plates and cups sparkled clean as they whizzed through the air to their cabinets. Rugs lightened back to their original colors and floors became as clean as they had been when they were new. Rubbish disappeared to the dump, and the yellow-brown stains on the porcelain of tub and toilet retreated. Rotten food in the refrigerator became fresh again, and the months-old moldy coffee grounds in the coffee maker went away.</p><p>Beelzebub realized that there was something new in the house. An old, battered bookcase, not very tall, covered in framed photos and flowers and candles. A shrine to Ligur.</p><p>They did not touch it, and instead began to pick up the heaps of laundry in the living room, clean in, fold it, and put it away.</p><p>The house was finished, and smelled vaguely of lemon. They had done this in the time that it took to walk down the long gravel driveway.</p><p>“Tuck in your wings,” they said to Ligur, as they reached the porch.</p><p>Ligur obeyed, hiding his wings as he followed Beelzebub around the wraparound porch.</p><p>Beelzebub could smell Hastur’s cigarettes before they saw him. Hastur preferred a mix of tobacco and at least three different herbs that were believed to be extinct. When Beelzebub rounded the corner, they saw him.</p><p>Sitting in a beach chair, wearing ragged cut-off jean shorts and a Hawaiian shirt patterned with foliage and frogs, he smoked and watched the insects collide with the blue-ish light of the electric bug zapper. His black eyes were luminous, and he’d given up on the wig. His bullfrog sat beside him on a redwood table, snatching errant mosquitoes out of the air.</p><p>“Hastur,” they said, quietly.</p><p>“M’lord,” he replied, not looking away from his buglight. “It’s been a right busy day for me. First Dagon comes to tell me that they’re attacking Heaven, and now you’re here. Are you releasing me? Letting me fight those bastards who...it was their water what killed my Ligur.”</p><p>“You’re still retired,” they said flatly.</p><p>And that’s when he turned to look.</p><p>“Oh shit!” he said, and flung himself out of his chair so hard that it clattered away. He skittered backwards, knocking over the table that held his frog, his ashtray, and what looked like half a bottle of Russian beer. “It’s fucking Gabriel!”</p><p>Beelzebub looked over at Gabriel, who shrugged.</p><p>“He’s just along for the ride,” they said. “He won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“‘Along for the ride’?” Hastur asked, still cringing. His frog hopped into his lap. “What the bloody hell does that mean?”</p><p>Beelzebub saw Ligur beginning to peek around the corner. “Hastur...”</p><p>His voice was so soft. Beelzebub looked down at their joined hands and then marched, quickly and with purpose, to Hastur. Hastur’s eyes widened as he realized who they had by the hand.</p><p>“Ligur...” he croaked. Tears began to run down his cheeks, and then he was on his feet and his bullfrog was dumped to the deck.</p><p>Beelzebub prudently released Ligur’s hand just before his husband launched himself at him. They could not imagine Hastur’s pain, losing someone that dear to him for a period of years. But they knew that relief, that joy. Of seeing someone dear to you emerge from certain death (and emerge unharmed).</p><p>Ligur caught him and they were kissing, pressing as close as corporations allowed. Searching eager mouths with desperate tongues.</p><p>Beelzebub watched, and was not surprised to feel Gabriel approach. To feel his reassuring arm around them and his steadying hand on their shoulder.</p><p>After the kiss broke, and Hastur ran his long fingers over Ligur’s face, his neck, his strong shoulders--only then did he ask, “How?”</p><p>Beelzebub answered. “Adam brought him back, but in his original form. Sandalphon caught him in Heaven, discorporated him, and left him in a white cell until Pestilence found him, and informed myself and Gabriel.”</p><p>“They saved me,” Ligur said. “Both of ‘em.”</p><p>“We brought him back to you,” Beelzebub continued. “I recorporated him, and here he is. Are you still cross about not joining in with the destruction of the Heavenly Host?”</p><p>“A bit,” Hastur grumbled. “A bit.”</p><p>“Spend your time with him. I didn’t intend for anybody to destroy the Heavenly Host,” Beelzebub said. “Pestilence rode for Heaven, so I was going to let his sickness discorporate them all. I planned on leaving them in Heaven. I thought that was the safest option. But War called on Dagon, and Dagon assembled the Infernal Host.”</p><p>“Is the Apocalypse back on?” Hastur asked.</p><p>“Who knows?” they said. “The Four Horsemen ride. They ride through Heaven. Pestilence, not Pollution, leads the charge.”</p><p>“Are we going to win?” Hastur asked.</p><p>“As God hasn’t lifted a finger to help the angels, maybe,” they replied. “I don’t know. She could bring them all back tomorrow. Again, who knows?”</p><p>“So...what now?”</p><p>“Be together, and be happy,” they said. “This is all the ineffable. Speaking of which, Aziraphale and Crowley are still off-limits.” They paused. “I’ll probably drop by around Christmas to check on you both.”</p><p>“Off-limits?”</p><p>“Hastur, I have very rarely asked you for anything, but for the love of all things unholy, I am asking you to forget Crowley if you cannot forgive him.”</p><p>“I...will try, m’lord.”</p><p>“Ligur suffered from what Crowley did for a few moments, but he suffered from what Sandalphon did for two years.”</p><p>“And Sandalphon?”</p><p>“Destroyed. Hellfire,” they said. “Gabriel did it.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded, strangely demure. Beelzebub felt a rush of warmth for him. He could be truly charming, when he wanted to be.</p><p>“Sandalphon and Nuriel. They attacked us. Technically, twice. The first time, we ran. The second time, he dropped a jar of Hellfire in Heaven, and I very barely warded him in time.”</p><p>“Why’d you ward an Archangel?”</p><p>“They’re in love,” Ligur said.</p><p>“With...an Archangel?” Hastur asked.</p><p>“Look at Ligur, AN ANGEL, and then tread carefully.”</p><p>“Ligur’s Ligur. Angel, demon, chameleon, anything. He’s him,” Hastur protested. “That right there? That’s the enemy.”</p><p>“Well, you think what you will, but he’zz mine,” Beelzebub said. “So are Crowley and Azziraphale. No more killing. You. Are. Retired. Both of you.”</p><p>Ligur looked at Gabriel.</p><p>“What they said,” Gabriel confirmed.</p><p>“Enjoy this house, and enjoy Florida,” Beelzebub said. “If you need anything, you both have my sigil. I assume that you will eventually be issued a cell phone from Heaven, but in the meantime, Hastur has your Imp.”</p><p>“It wasn’t decommissioned?” Ligur asked.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t.”</p><p>“The pictures,” Hastur said. “Lord Beelzebub let me keep it for the pictures.”</p><p>“He has all of your things,” Beelzebub explained. “So if you need anything--either of you--please call.”</p><p>“Back to Hell, then?” Ligur asked.</p><p>“Hell is about to undergo a huge infrastructure redesign,” Beelzebub said. “Nobody’s down there. I’m going back to New Orleans. If you need me. Or if Ligur needs him.” They pointed at Gabriel.</p><p>Hastur and Ligur nodded.</p><p>“Uh, m’lord?” Hastur asked.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“The house...eh...I haven’t been taking such good care and...er...”</p><p>The lights in the house flicked on, Hastur looked through the sliding glass window into his spotless living room and then smiled at Beelzebub.</p><p>“Thanks, my Prince,” he said.</p><p>Beelzebub didn’t correct him. They’d been a Prince for six thousand years, and a king for two. There was an adjustment period.</p><p>Instead, they smiled at Hastur, who beamed in the light of his love and his home. Slowly, he disentangled himself from Ligur, and then reached down and grabbed his frog.</p><p>“C’mon,” he told Ligur. “I ought to show you around.”</p><p>Ligur waved shyly at Beelzebub and Gabriel as he followed Hastur through the sliding glass door.</p><p>Beelzebub watched them go.</p><p>“Do you remember where my house is?” they asked Gabriel.</p><p>“I do,” he replied.</p><p>They smiled up at him. “Then, let’s go home.”</p><p>He nodded, and the rain began to patter the deck as Beelzebub vanished in a puff of smoke, bound for home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For ShelfPerson, who liked a previous part of this beast and has no gifts!</p><p>Notes:</p><p>Yes, in Florida it is either raining, or about to rain. It's a peninsula.</p><p>The comment about what Hastur and Ligur think that a car looks like comes from the book.</p><p>While Gabriel is ready for Ligur to be Yomiel again, Beelzebub just accepts Ligur as Ligur. I thought it was important to show the difference in how these two people deal with a demon becoming an angel again.</p><p>I think that's it. Questions? Leave me a comment, and I will answer!</p><p>Comments and kudos are the blessed rain on a hot day! Concrit welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>